Uatu The Watcher
Summary Uatu, often simply known as The Watcher, is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer Stan Lee and designed by artist Jack Kirby, he first appeared in The Fantastic Four #13 (April 1963). He is a member of the Watchers, an extraterrestrial species who in the distant past stationed themselves across space to monitor the activities of other species. Uatu is the Watcher assigned to observe Earth and its solar system. He has supposedly broken his vow of non-interference over 400 times. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C, possibly 2-A Name: Uatu Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least millions of years old Classification: Alien (Watcher) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; can only die if he decides to die, or is killed by much greater cosmic force), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Telepathy, Telekinesis, can transform his body into energy and back, dimensional travel and manipulation, Energy Manipulation and projection, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Illusion Creation, cosmic senses, Clairvoyance (Capable of viewing not only earth and the solar system, but other places in the universe, other times, other dimensions, and even other universes throughout the multiverse), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and more Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Stated in handbooks to be the equal of Odin and Zeus), possibly Multiverse level+ (The Watchers are somewhat comparable to Celestials, as they have engaged in a millennia-long conflict across every reality) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Via powerscaling from Odin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+; In one storyline, the Watchers were able to simply will themselves back to life, after they had been killed. Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Various advanced devices and technology Intelligence: Millions of years of accumulated knowledge and experience of nearly all of the races and beings in the universe, knowledge of other dimensions and universes, knowledge of advanced alien technology, even the most powerful human telepaths have been unable to comprehend his mind Weaknesses: He has vowed to not interfere with other races, only observe them (but he does break this frequently). Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy transformation: The Watchers can transform their bodies into an unknown form of energy, allowing them to move through hyperspace. They can also transform other matter, including enemies, into energy to seal or destroy them * Temporal BFR: The Watchers can send enemies to another time instantly * Temporal Acceleration: Uatu once demonstrated the capability to increase the speed of time around an enemy to age him to death in a matter of seconds * Mind control: The Watchers can control the minds of other beings Note 1: This profile only covers the Marvel 616 version of Uatu. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Psychics Category:Illusionists Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 2